


Highschool AU

by Zyvian



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyvian/pseuds/Zyvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we meet the unpopular and nerdy Jareth, his friends and learn how much of an idiot his uncle is.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. An opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the unpopular and nerdy Jareth, his friends and learn how much of an idiot his uncle is.

"The storm continued to rage on outside of the cave, those hidden inside shivering from the cold and panicked. Three elves sat huddled in the corner, two females and a male. The male was short and ginger, his hair choppy and short and his thin frame was wrapped in his snow covered cape. The other two were his traveling companions, one was a dark haired elf with pale skin, her armour dark, she was sharing the male's cape and shivering. The other was blonde with tanned skin, huddled up in her own red cape. 'We can't just stay here for another two days or so, we've already run out of supplies!' The blonde haired elf exclaimed and adjusted the cape around her, staring to the other two elves. 'I'll fix this' piped up the male, smiling to the other two. 'I'm quite well known around here, maybe we could find someone--'  
'What? You think that someone is just going to walk into the cave and suddenly recognise you?!' scowled the blonde elf again, glaring in anger at the the males suggestion. The three fell silent, the only sounds were the wind howling and the shuffling of bodies. All of a sudden, an orc popped his head around the cave opening and smirked, his voice bellowing through the cave, echoing. 'Well, if it isn't--"  
"Jareth!" Yelled a female, who interrupted the boy reading aloud to himself, as she swung the door open and peeked around it, her expression showing agitation. "I've been shouting you for fifteen minutes. We need to set off now. I'm not waiting for you again and I sure as hell am not speaking to Aezlith and Nimevere for you."  
"Can't you knock?! What if I was naked?" The boy shouted back to his twin sister, who seemed to not care, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Whatever. See you there." she scoffed and slammed the door behind her, leaving her twin in silence. Jareth often woke up too early for school and wrote stories to pass the time, instead of waking up at the last minute like his twin sister, Milriel. With a sigh he looked back to his computer and glanced at the time. It was 7:46am and time to go. He should have set off by now to meet his friends at the shop on the way to school, but he left it a little too late. With a sigh, the ginger haired boy adjusted his glasses, turned off the computer and grabbed his satchel bag, resting the strap on his left shoulder and walked to the mirror. Jareth gazed at his reflection, his black and red uniform neat, his ginger hair was in its usual scruffy asymmetric style and his green eyes were hidden behind his square framed glasses. This was as good as it was going to get appearance wise, sadly.

"Jareth, your friend Nimevere is here!" Came his father's voice from downstairs. Jareths eyes widened and he rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Nimevere came into his view, her long black hair was curly as usual and she was idly playing with her snake bites. Upon noticing Jareth, she smiled and stopped, turning to face him. "Jareth."  
"Hey, Nime... What are you doing here?" He asked in reply, tilting his head and stepping out of the door before closing it gently behind him. The two of them began to walk off down the street together. "Aezlith annoys me and I couldn't be bothered waiting for you with her around." Nimevere said with a sigh, glancing at Jareth who nodded in reply, otherwise staying silent. He knew his two friends didn't like each other. It was hard seeing as they didn't get along all that well, considering Aezlith was somewhat popular and often spread rumours like the plague and Nimevere was often quiet and spent most of her time reading and keeping to herself. Jareth was used to being invisible to people, so when Aezlith Darkvale begun to take an interest in him, not only did it shock him, it shocked most of the school. He was unsure why but in fear of the reason behind it, he never gave it much thought. He'd heard rumours. Some saying it was because she was failing classes and needed someone to copy from, some said that she had a thing for him, others said that it was because she was planning to use him for various things. However, not wanting to think more about it, he turned to Nime and smiled, changing the subject. "I think we should go get lunch from the bakery today. I loved the pastries that we got last time." He said happily. Nimevere smiled and nodded. "Me too... Though didn't Aezlith complain about calories and fat?"  
"Who cares!" The ginger haired boy said happily, linking up with his dark haired friend, Nime, and gladly walked on as they discussed the plan for the day. Nimevere Ashflare was his closest friend. They had done so much together since nursery and grown close. Anything he thought about doing would be run by Nime first to ask her opinion. He trusted her and knew that he could depend on her. He preferred being around her. 

Eventually the two arrived at the familiar school and parted ways, heading to their form rooms and then the first lessons. The double period of english was peaceful, barely anyone was in today for some reason, including Milriel, though she never turned up for english. At break, the ginger haired boy made his way out of the classroom, dawdling as he daydreamed about his characters and what would happen next in his stories. English always put him in the mood for writing. He wanted to get home and write about his own characters in the fantasy world of Azeroth. How would his wonderfully clumsy Dawnpriest find his way out of the harsh storms of Northrend and find the way back to Quel'thalas, the home of the Sin'dorei. Jareth knew that he had exams coming up soon, but he couldn't help himself from writing about the entertaining life that his priest lead. With that, he was suddenly bumped into, bringing him back to the real world. "Watch it..." Scowled the red haired male who he had just collided with. "S-sorry..." Jareth mumbled and stared at the floor. He felt just as clumsy as his character now. He eventually raised his head and saw the boy walking off, realising who he had just run into. Eraen Ashlight. His grades weren't particularly outstanding, nor was his sport abilities. Last year, Eraen was his partner in science and all he ever did was cause a fire. This boy was a trouble maker and only ever managed to cause problems. This year Eraen was supposed to sit with him in english, but he'd traded seats with a brunette girl named Ile'ori who never seemed to turn up. Not really bothered by it, Jareth watched as the red haired boy shoved his way through the crowded hallways and let out a sigh. The hallways were a mess of people when the bell rung each period and the ginger haired boy had learnt to simply go along with the flow, realising that pushing against it was more of a hassle.

After a navigation through the hallways, Jareth found himself outside near the main office, noticing Nimevere sat on the wall, looking down at her phone. "Hey, Nime!" He smiled and made his way over, taking a seat beside her on the wall, noticing her smile and look up as he did. "Hey. How goes it?"  
"Not bad, actually! English was fun. I feel like writing again, though." He sighed in reply, looking to her with a smile.  
"You and your stories. I sometimes worry if you'll actually end up passing at this--"  
"Jareth! Jareth!" A low sounding nasal voice called out, coming from the right of the two and cutting Nimevere off. "Jareth! There you are!" A blonde haired female exclaimed as she quickly scurried over, wafting her hand around madly. Jareth and Nimevere stared at the incoming girl silently. "Your sister! She's gotten into a fight!" She giggled and pulled the ginger haired boy by the arm, dragging him off without another word. The boy had no say in the matter, he realised, as he was pulled along like a rag doll. He glanced back at Nimevere who had gone back to staring at her phone, her expression somewhat angered. "Aezlith!" He gasped and tried to pull her grip free from his arm, failing. He gave in as he was pulled along and glanced around, noticing a crowd of people ahead, chanting 'Fight, fight, fight' over and over. Eventually, Aezlith had dragged him through the crowd, enabling him to see the two in the circle. One of them was a tall female with a slight muscular frame, her hair dyed purple and several piercings in her ears, one in her nose and snakebites. She was the sixth former, Nyxria. Nobody messed with the female whenever she threatened them because they were worried what she would do. There were rumours that she put someone in hospital for the rest of their life. A smart person would stay away, so who was fighting her? Jareth peered around Aezlith and caught a glimpse of the opponent before taking a second look. A smart person would stay away, but this person was not smart at all. It was his twin sister, Milriel. Of course, Aezlith did say she was in a fight after all. The young boy thought to himself, though, he would've imagined her to be smarter than this. He glanced at Aezlith, seeing her recording the situation on her phone, and then looked back to the two. The purple haired female rushed towards Milriel and the two began to wildly throw punches at one another, the gathered students encouraging them. "Fight, fight, fight." The chanting continued, with some chattering between the students. "Milriel!" The ginger haired boy called out, hoping to attract the attention of his twin. "Milriel! Milie! Stop it! Milriel!" He continued, shouting as loud as possible, trying to be heard over the crowd. Though, no matter how loud he yelled, he was unheard or ignored. He was unsure which was the case. "Oh! This is going on youtube!" Aezlith giggled as Milriel threw a punch for the purple haired sixth former, causing her to stagger back before she rushed in again and headbutted the shorter female. Fighting was horrific to Jareth, he hated seeing fights, violence and blood. Especially blood. The crowd of students continued to cheer and chant. "Fight, fight, fight!" They yelled in chorus, watching the two girls. The chanting seemed to quieten from one side of the circle. Jareth scowled and glanced over to where the crowd had hushed, noticing it separating, a tall blonde man in sports gear pushing his way through. "Alright! Alright! Stop it you two!" Yelled the sports teacher. This man was the uncle of the twins. Cirion Bloodshade. He made his way over to the two brawling females and forced them apart. "Right! Quit it!" He demanded, watching as the two separated and caught their breaths, sorting out their clothing and hair. The crowd fell silent and some of them began to walk away, bored by the lack of fight. The gathering dispersing slowly, some still glancing back. "Right... You two good?" The teacher asked, looking between the two. After a short while the two of them nodded, not ceasing their glares towards each other. "Okay... Round two!" He yelled, pushing the two gently back towards eachother. The girls swung for each other again and the crowd quickly reformed, cheering. Jareth rolled his eyes as he saw his uncle stand back, proudly grinning with his hands on his hips. He was hopeless as a teacher, it was a wonder he'd not been fired yet. With a sigh, the ginger haired boy quickly made his way back out of the crowd, pushing past them and eventually freeing himself from the mess of students. Aezlith was far too busy to notice, luckily, and so he made his way back towards the main office, hoping to meet up with Nimevere again and to apologise. He didn't particularly care about fights all that much, he only wanted to stop Milriel from getting into trouble, though that never seemed to work out for him. As he reached the wall where he left his friend, before he was dragged off against his own will, he noticed she was no longer there. That's when the bell for class rang, causing the boy to let out a groan as he quickly turned around and walked back the way he came.

After two long feeling lessons, it was time for lunch. Jareth was packing things away in his bag as the others poured out of the classroom, he glanced up and noticed a honey-blond haired male walking over to him. "Jareth... have you finished that assignment from last week?" He asked, staring towards the ginger haired boy. This was Melthris Sunflare, an overly intelligent person who often seemed interested in how Jareth was progressing in his lessons. They shared a few classes; ICT, french and science. They almost never spoke at all apart from the rare moments when Melth asked him about this sort of thing. "Yeah. I finished it the same day it was handed out." He nodded in reply, smiling. Melthris nodded back, smiling, and walked off, waving. "Right, laters."  
"Laters..." The ginger haired boy replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, seeming somewhat confused. He was always confused when speaking to that guy and he had no idea what his intentions were. That boy was a complete mystery. With a shrug, the ginger haired boy made his way out of the classroom and on his way to the canteen.


	2. Afternoon Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jareth is brave, finds support from an unexpected class transferal and gains bruises in his unfair match of dodgeball.

It had only been half of the day so far and Jareth was already tired out. He hated Mondays with a burning passion. As he made his way into the canteen, he glanced around, scanning the mess of students. Seeing as the lunch room was usually extremely packed, which made it sweltering, he wanted to leave and get outside to join Nimevere on the lower field. He spotted a few people in his year that he rarely spoke with queuing up, but didn't really know any of them well enough to push his way in. The ginger haired boy really didn't want to wait in the hot room for food and walked back the way he came, heading through the halls towards the back of the school where the lower field was located. On his way he passed one of the vending machines and bought two drinks and some snacks and eventually, after walking briskly, found himself on the lower field looking around for his best friend, Nimevere. His eyes skimmed the field, noticing several groups scattered across the field. It was relatively normal considering it was a hot day. In the far left corner, he noticed Milriel and her friends, if they could even be considered friends, talking and messing around and sighed to himself. He looked around again and saw Nimevere sketching something to his right. Not wanting to disturb her peace, he quietly made his way over and sat beside her. His dark haired friend didn't flinch or even bat an eye. She was lost in her own world, it seemed, as Jareth looked at her. He glanced over to get a glimpse of her page. On the page he could see three outlines of people, just recently started by the looks of it. "Nime, I brought you a drink. Do you want lemonade or orange?" He finally spoke, interrupting the perfect silence between the two and held the bottles outwards to face her. She didn't move a muscle, aside from her eyes as she glanced at the bottles for a moment and then looked to Jareth. After a few moments of silence she sat up, still resting her drawing pad on her crossed legs and set her pencil down. Her gaze fell to the bottles once more and she gently grabbed the lemonade. "Thank you." She said quietly, opening the bottle and taking a sip. As he watched her, he noticed something was off. Nimevere was his best friend and he could usually tell when she was mad or upset, and at this moment in time she seemed a mix of both. "Everything okay?" He timidly asked, pulling his knees up to his chest and taking a drink from his own bottle. "It annoys me how Aezlith inconsiderately drags you away from me." She replied, closing the bottle and placing it beside her before going back to her drawing. "Yeah..." Jareth sighed. "Me too, actually... I came looking for you when I pulled away but you'd gone in, I think."  
"I didn't want to be sat there alone again like the last two times."  
"I'm sorry, Nime. She's just overbearing at ti--" The boy was cut off, a force smacking him in the head, knocking him backwards onto the grass. 'Ouch.' He thought to himself as he slowly sat back up, rubbing his forehead, noticing a football beside him. "Oi, throw it back!" yelled one of the boys who were with Milriel in the far left corner. Jareth rubbed his head and picked up the ball, preparing himself to throw it when Nimevere placed her hand on top of it and scowled. "Don't throw it back, Jareth. They can come over and get it themselves" She removed her hand and went back to her drawing, her brows furrowed as she left Jareth holding the football with a conflicted expression. He wanted to throw it back and get their attention away from him, but at the same time, he didn't want to because he knew it would continue, just like last week. Nimevere knew too, that's why she'd told him not to bother. "Jareth! Throw it back, you dumb fuck!" The boy yelled again, waving his arms wildly. The ginger haired boy glanced at Nime, then at the group, then the ball and back to Nime. Eventually, he decided on his choice and placed the ball beside him, only to hear a chorus of angry groans. He continued to face his best friend but glanced towards the group from the corner of his eye, noticing them making their way over, and quickly lowered his voice. "Nime... they're coming over. They're going to kill me." He whispered, still glancing in their direction every so often. His dark haired friend didn't bother to respond and continued to draw, seeming uninterested as the young boy panicked and adjusted his glasses. He didn't want to get sent home covered in bruises again. His father would question it and his mother would make a huge commotion over it. He sat there, pretending not to see them approaching him and looked back to his occupied best friend. Just as he noticed they were half way across the field, he closed his eyes and shuffled closer to Nimevere, waiting for him to be grabbed harshly and thrown around like a ragdoll. As he braced himself he heard a familiar, nasal voice call out "RY-RY-CAKES!" from behind him. He turned to see Aezlith rushing towards the field, waving happily with a huge grin. "For once I'm rather happy to see her..." Nime smirked, watching along with Jareth as Aezlith scurried over to the group on the field and wrapped her arms around one of them. "Yeah, me too." he replied, watching the group.

The rest of lunch went quickly and the group had all rushed off after Aezlith made an appearance, not caring about the football, apparently. The rest of lunch was quiet for Jareth and Nime who were now making their way to the final two periods of the day. It was double physical education for the two and, for the ginger boy, it was a living hell. The two parted as they reached the gym and went into the changing rooms. One thing Jareth hated was the fact he barely had any male friends, so PE was often boring or a hassle for him, especially seeing as he was usually the target for jokes. He quietly opened the door to the boys changing room and walked around the dividing wall, which was clearly there for privacy. As he came around the corner his expression dropped to his grumpy face, seeing the various boys scattered around the room. Some were chatting between themselves, others were actually getting changed and then there was Eraen. Eraen rushed through the changing room with a heap of towels in his arms and was being chased by a few boys, naked boys. With a sigh Jareth turned away and slunk to his usual changing corner, away from everyone else to get undressed. He was extremely scrawny in comparison to the other boys and so he often made quick work of getting changed, today was no exception. He quickly untied his tie, pulled off his jumper and shirt and folded them before placing them into his bag in exchange for his sportswear. Next he kicked off his shoes and shoved them under the bench and Jareth glanced around briefly, making sure that nobody was watching him. Shortly after confirming it was true, he pulled down his pants and quickly pulled on his red shorts and quickly after that, the white t-shirt. He smiled to himself and folded his pants, placing them in his bag neatly and slyly taking out his phone to check it. Not surprised at the fact there were no messages, he tucked it in his bag and pulled on his trainers. He noticed Melthris looking at him after he'd finished and blinked. "Hey, Jareth." Melth smiled and moved next to the ginger haired boy, undressing. Jareth was relieved, despite confused, as he looked to the honey-blond male. "Hey... I thought you were in double PE tomorrow afternoon?" He inquired, staring his 'friend' down challengingly. With a nod, Melthris pulled down his pants, causing Jareth to turn away politely, and smiled. "Yeah. I wanted to do the same Design Technology as you, so I switched." He nodded. "So... we'll be sharing four-- no, five classes?" Jareth questioned, only to receive a nod. 'Now would probably be a good time to get to know Melthris and make friends with him' The boy thought to himself. "Oh, Jareth..." the honey blond male said, interrupting the ginger boys train of thought, "You probably shouldn't wear your glasses." He added and continued getting changed. Jareth knew he was right and quickly put his glasses into his glasses case.

After everyone had finished changing, the group poured out into the gym and took seats on the benches scattered around near the edges. They were all waiting on their teacher, Cirion Bloodshade, or 'Ciri' as they liked to call him. Jareth stood near the door to the changing room and leant against the wall alone, only to be joined by Melth. "Why do you wear shorts?" He questioned, peering to the shorter, ginger-haired boy. "Well... they're easier to run in." Jareth replied, looking up at his companion, before glancing down to notice him wearing his tracksuit pants. "Why do you wear trackies?" He questioned, folding his arms. "Comfier." Melth replied curtly, to which Jareth scoffed, causing him to smirk at the flustered boy. At that moment, the gym doors flung open and two boys walked in, obnoxiously discussing their conversation so that the whole group could hear. "So then I was like 'Why are you putting your clothes back on, baby?' and Mirdan, she fucking flipped. It was the funniest shit I've ever seen." Rythien laughed, nudging Mirdan who merely smirked in reply. As Jareth watched them, he scowled subconsciously. He could still hear them talking but wasn't really taking in what was being said, until he heard them mention Milie's name. "Dude, just call her pumpkin tits and break it off." Rythien smirked in reply. "Nah, next time I'm just going to show her what's what." Mirdan retorted, grinning. "Stupid bitch she is." Hearing this, Jareth felt himself welling up with anger, glaring at Mirdan with his arms folded. Unfortunately his sister was dating this asshole for whatever reason. Despite his respect to his twins choices, he couldn't get along with that 'douche' even if he tried. That's when he noticed the tall, brunette boy looking over at him, along with his little sidekick. "'The fuck you looking at, gay-boy!" Rythien yelled over. 'Oh crap' he thought to himself, 'I was scowling, wasn't I?' Jareth knew that he was in deep trouble as he noticed Mirdan approaching him, quickly looking to his left, only to realise that Melth had ditched him at this point. 'Just great.' It felt like everything had gone slow motion. He was doomed. At that moment his uncle and sports teacher, Cirion, walked in. "Yo, everyone! Who's not here?" He shouted, looking around, some of the students looking around too. Jareth felt his breathing return to normal as everything seemed to return to normal. He was protected for the moment. A few people called out those absent and Cirion quickly moved on, nodding. "Alright! Guys, dodgeball or something today. Split into teams of eight. I've gotta run and see the headmaster, but if you hang in there I should be back for the second period." He said with a thumbs up and walked off. The students began to move as they saw Cirion turn around the corner. Though barely a second later he peeked around the doorway and frowned. "No teaming up on Jareth either." The ginger haired boy covered his face and sighed. He knew that if his uncle hadn't of said that, he'd of had a chance to avoid being the target. "I'll be back for the second period anyway!" Cirion added before rushing off again.

Uncle Cirion never returned for the second period of the lesson and, the now bruised and angered Jareth was walking home alone. He just wanted to leave after such a horrific day. The group was divided into teams of 13 and 1, the team of 1 being Jareth. Melthris was sat out, texting, for the most part of the lesson, but when their teacher never returned, he joined Jareth's 'team' for the second period and ended up getting everyone except Mirdan out of the game. Obviously Jareth was out at that point, but he'd done his best to hang in there and was impressed by Melthris' performance. Then afterwards when they returned to get changed, Jareth found that his deodorant had been stolen from his bag. Of all things in his bag, he wondered why only his deodorant had been taken. Later he'd learnt that Eraen snatched it. He soon arrived home and unlocked the door. His first thought was to escape to his room, as he slowly climbed the stairs, entered his room and threw his bag down, slumping into his desk chair. Milriel wouldn't be home for another hour, his mother was away on a trip and his father was working extra hours this week, which meant he'd be home late. With a sigh, the ginger boy stood up and made his way over to the wardrobe, changing into his normal clothes. All he wanted to do now was relax and play some games. He turned his computer on and patiently waited, checking his phone. Three unread texts. He sighed and checked them.

'Where are you? xo'  
'Why didn't you wait for me?'  
'No reply?? Are you mad at me? lol xo'

All three were from Aezlith, but he wasn't in the mood to reply and turned his phone off. After a moment or so, the computer loaded up and Jareth logged in. He had a lot to tell his online friend, Lialen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jareth logs on for a night of gaming and is interrupted by his sister and her boyfriend. He then finds himself making a new friend online and in real life too.

Jareth finally had logged into warcraft. He clicked on his character and then 'enter world'. One loading screen later he found himself in Northrend, where he had logged out. After checking his characters bag slots and gold, he opened the friends list and noticed Lialen was online, sending them a whisper and happily typing away, staring a conversation.

_Whisper to [Lialen]: Hey, Lia!_  
Whisper from [Lialen]: Yo. How was school? (:  
Whisper to [Lialen]: It was fun! :3 You?  
Whisper from [Lialen]: yeah, same..

Clearly he was lying to his online friend, but he didn't really feel like discussing it at the moment. The conversation stayed casual, the usual thing. Lia never spoke to him first, but he knew it was because of her worries that she would be annoying him. She was an odd person, the ginger boy didn't even know her real life name. He just stuck to her in game name, Lialen. Nimevere's character, Xbel, logged in around fifteen minutes after and they all joined the same party. The three were leveling together and wouldn't progress without eachother. Jareth already had other characters at max level, but he enjoyed leveling with his online friends.

_[PartyLeader][Xbel]: Done that quest?_  
[Party][Jarethian]: Yeah. I have. You two?  
[Party][Lialen]: Nah. Wait up a sec.  
Whisper from [Xbel]: Sorry about staying behind after school. How was PE? I heard you were bullied again...

A little shocked by this, Jareth froze. He didn't want Nime to worry, but he wanted to speak to her about it. Though, for now he dismissed it, replying with 'I'm fine' and accepting her apology. An hour or two passed and the group were really making progress throughout the leveling zone. Jareth couldn't wait to put all of this into that fanfiction he was writing. He almost forgot about his lousy day at school. Almost. The door downstairs opened, slamming against the wall and he heard two people, Milriel and Mirdan. He froze up and listened, trying to stay quiet and get a good idea of what they were doing. Though, their voices got quieter. Jareth quickly typed a 'be right back' message to his online friends and stood up, quietly exiting his bedroom and heading down the stairs to get a glimpse. As he reached the bottom, he realised that they'd gone into the kitchen and followed them in, pretending to get a snack. He wanted to overhear their conversation. Milie and Mirdan were happily locking lips as Jareth walked in. He glanced over and then quickly turned away in disgust, checking the cupboards for something sweet. "Oi." The low, intimidating voice called out calmly, causing Jareth to turn around to see the brunette male staring him down. "Why didn't you throw the ball back earlier?" He asked, only receiving a shrug from the male twin. "Jareth, they don't do it on purpose." Milie scoffed in disbelief. In that moment, the boys mouth moved faster than his brain. "Sure they don't do it on purpose, they're dickheads of course they do." He growled and turned back to the cupboard, angrily. "What did you call me?" The low voice questioned, the room falling silent after and Jareth freezing on the spot as he reached up for the chocolate on the shelf. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why couldn't he just stay quiet for once? Either way, his fate was sealed. Whether he tried to talk his way out of it or remained silent, he'd end up being beaten up, so he may as well make it count. With a gulp he turned around and glared at his twin's boyfriend, trying to seem somewhat intimidating. "I said you're a dickhead." He'd said it. He just called Mirdan a dickhead. Jareth gulped as he watched the brunette chuckle and walk over to him. Mirdan towered above him and this naturally intimidated him. Before anyone could say anything he was patted on the shoulder. "Seems you've learnt to stand up for yourself..." He grinned, staring at the now petrified ginger haired boy, though before he could reply, Mirdan immediately kicked him in the shin and threw him to the floor. Jareth hated violence. Bringing his arms to his face, he tried to protect himself from the punches being thrown at him. "MIRDAN! STOP IT!" Milriel shouted, angrily, only to be ignored. Her twin curling into a ball as he was beaten, holding back tears. Eventually, Milriel pulled her boyfriend off, freeing her twin and dragged Mirdan away.

His eyes were closed tightly as he heard Mirdan and Milriel's arguing getting quieter the further away they were. After a while he heard the front door open and slam shut and then it was silent once more. Jareth stood up and brushed his hair backwards, wincing from the pain. Mirdan hit hard. He grabbed some snacks and made his way back to his bedroom, deciding to start a new character, 'Alavia'. His body was in pain from the beating he'd just received from Mirdan. He hated that guy, it was always constant attacks, whether they were verbal or physical. After a brief apology to his friends, he exited the game and returned to the character select screen and made a brand new character, female this time, but stuck with his usual race; Blood elf. It was peaceful as he leveled and not long after, he made his way out of the first area. He continued with his quests as he usually would, coming across a rare enemy. "You're mine." Jareth grinned and began to charge his immolation spell. Just seconds before he managed to complete the spell, a male rogue appeared out of the blue and was already attacking the rare, causing the ginger haired boy to let out a sigh, watching. He watched as the rogue died, resurrected and then died again. This happened again a few more times before Jareth found himself frustrated by the incompetence of the other player and proceeded to whisper them.

_Whisper to [Infynyte]: Hey there, you want to party up? You seem to be struggling.._  
Whisper from [Infynyte]: Sure (:  
You have invited Infynyte to join your group  
Infynyte joins the party  
[PartyLeader][Alavia]: So, trying out a rogue?  
[Party][Infynyte]: Ye, rouges seem like fun, its my first time playing xD 

With that last line Jareth furrowed his eyebrows. He really was not in the mood to babysit a new player and his typing was already annoying him, it was taking all his strength not to correct him on his spelling of 'rogue' or make a joke about 'rouge' being a colour in french, but he continued. The name was enough to throw anyone off. 'Infynyte'. To his relief, this person didn't speak much and after they'd killed the rare together, the male rogue was eager to express his gratitude, which made Jareth feel a little better. Most people would've just left and said nothing, but this gratitude made him smile slightly and he ended up inviting the newer player to level with him. At first it was a struggle but the other person was getting the hang of it. It made it easier for him too, seeing as he could attack easily from afar considering his new leveling buddy was playing a melee class. Hours passed and the two found themselves level 18 by twenty past ten, which wasn't so bad considering Jareth was helping his new found friend.

_[Party][Infynyte]: I agree, i gotta log now anyway. thanks for helping out (:  
[PartyLeader][Alavia]: Sure, anytime. Before you go, wanna add each other to friends?_

Despite his somewhat reluctance in the beginning, Jareth actually ended up having a lot of fun with this person, even if their name in game was 'Infynyte'. The person agreed and then logged off, leaving Jareth alone on his newly created warlock. He let out a sigh and logged out himself. After all, he needed to sleep too. Especially after such an eventful day.

\--

The following morning, Jareth woke up and headed to school as usual, accompanied by Aezlith and Nimevere. "I don't understand, my phone was fine a moment ago and now I've lost signal!" Aezlith scoffed, struggling to pull the case of her phone off. "That's because a moment ago we were at the shop and you were using the free wifi..." Nimevere grumbled in reply, clearly unamused.  
"Yes, well! I can still text! So your theory is clearly void."  
"Aezlith... Internet signal and your texting signal are completely different--"  
"Internet signal and texting signal? Aren't those the same?" She paused, staring at Nimevere in disbelief.  
"You know what... nevermind." Nimevere sighed deeply and turned to look at the ginger haired boy. Jareth was quiet and had been since last night. He was in a terrible mood after being attacked in his own home. Milriel didn't return last night and he wondered if she was okay, considering Mirdan was a violent type of person. He remained silent, staring at the path before him as he walked onwards, not really in the mood to speak and distant from the conversation. Nimevere was concerned, though she didn't bother saying anything at the moment, due to the fact that Aezlith was hanging around and she was extremely dramatic; so Nime kept herself quiet and watched Jareth, ignorant to the short, blonde haired girls complains.

The trio arrived at school and split off to their form rooms. Jareth was quiet through form and dawdled to his lesson afterwards, not seeming himself after all. What possessed him to stand up to Mirdan yesterday? And did that endanger Milriel? The ginger haired boy was worried sick. He'd not seen Milriel since last night. He let out a sigh as he turned the corner on his way to french and was suddenly startled by the echoing of fast pace footsteps and yelling. "OI!" A familiar low pitched voice called out. Jareth immediately looked up to see a short blonde haired girl running towards him, clutching her bag as she raced down the corridor and past Jareth, almost knocking into him. "SORRY!" She yelled as she continued running onwards. The ginger haired boy turned to watch her running, frowning. 'She shouldn't be running.' He thought to himself 'What is she even running for?' He scoffed and turned around to see Mirdan dashing towards him with his teeth gritted, widening his eyes and shaking his head 'Nope!' Jareth said internally as he quickly turned around and followed the blonde girl, rushing as fast as he could. It didn't take him too long to catch up to her and slow down to her pace. "What's going on?!" He questioned, peering at the girl who kept her focus on the corridor. She burst open the double doors and turned to her right, rushing through the science block. "I bumped into him and then he said 'Are you blind?' so I looked at him and said 'I am now I've looked at you'" She hastily explained as she dashed around the corridors. "He didn't like that so he swung for me, missed, I started running, he followed and now we're here!" Jareth blinked as he heard the explaination and grinned to himself, he thought the story was quite amusing. He'd never seen this girl before but he already knew he liked her. The two were still running through the science block. "Well, I think we've lost him now--" before Jareth could finish his words, Mirdan burst through some double doors infront of the two and caused them to abruptly come to a halt. "Now, now, you little shits..." Mirdan grinned and slowly walked towards them. The two shorter students backed up and stopped when they accidently bumped into one of the classroom doors. "You think you can fuck with me?" He snarled, staring at the two. "Think again--" He was swiftly interrupted as the door behind the two shorter students swung open, causing them to fall backwards into the classroom at the feet of a male science teacher with brown hair who glanced down at the two and then walked over to Mirdan. "Mr. Dawnblood..." He sighed. "Why are you chasing students through the corridors again? Did one of them happen to deliver a humorous quip to insult your enlarged egotistical mindset?" He frowned folding his arms, the brunette student remaining silent as he stared at the teacher. Jareth sat up and glanced over his shoulder into the classroom, noticing Nimevere staring at him with a confused and concerned expression to which he shrugged and glanced to his companion. "We should leave whilst we have the chance..." He said in hushed tones towards the blonde girl, who nodded in reply. The two of them quickly stood up and began to sneak off as the teacher lectured Mirdan about running in the hallways. 

After their get away, Jareth let out a sigh of relief. "I'm Jareth by the way." He nodded with a smile to the female. "Aytha. I've no idea where we are... or where I am next..." She sighed and adjusted her bag. "Oh, do you have a timetable? I can help."  
"Yeah... uh... gimme a sec." Aytha replied, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper with a timetable on and handed it to Jareth, smiling triumphantly. "There ya' go!"  
He took the timetable and glanced over it for a few moments, nodding. "Hey, that's convenient... you're in french with me. I've not seen you around before though..." His brow was furrowed as he handed the paper back.  
"Yeah, just transferred here. New girl and all that..." She shrugged and placed the paper back into her bag without a care. Jareth nodded with a smile and exclaimed "To french then!" as he grabbed her by the wrist and quickly scurried towards the languages block. The new girl, Aytha, had already managed to cheer him up after last night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jareth finds himself faced with an offer he can't refuse and some disturbing art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Je vous féliciter' means 'I applaud you' in french. ( I think, don't quote me. )

The ginger haired boy and his new friend soon arrived to their french lesson only to see that they had a substitute teacher who luckily let them off for being late. Jareth made his way to the back row and sat beside Melthris, Aytha joining him.  
"Hey, Melth" The ginger haired boy said as he searched through his bag, taking out what he needed. "Yo." Melthris smiled and continued to write. "Or should I say; Bonjour?" He smirked and looked up, noticing the new girl to Jareths right, not bothering to comment and returned to his work. "Je vous féliciter." The ginger haired boy replied and rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses and looking to Aytha with a smile. "This is Melthris, he's far too intelligent for his own good..." He added with a swift hand gesture towards the honey-blond male to his left, only receiving a nod in reply from the girl along with a brief "Hi" directed to Melthris who smirked as he looked up towards the girl in greetings. The ginger haired boy often wondered why he smirked so much. Jareth realised the two fell silent shortly after, getting started and made a start on his own work. 

Without much word from Melthris and a lack of conversation from the focused Aytha, the morning lessons seemed to go quite fast and it was now time for a break. The ginger haired boy was relieved. Jareth had ended up dragging the new girl along with him as he made his way to meet up with Nimevere. Eventually he arrived at the usual place they met at and waved to Nime as he approached the wall. "Nime! Nime! Nime!" He called out, beaming a smile and dragging the helpless Aytha along with him. "Nimevere! I made a new friend! This is Aytha... don'tknowherlastname!" He added when coming to a stop before Nimevere who blinked and stood up. "Hey, I'm Nime." The dark haired girl said, giving a brief wave and smiling, the blonde girl doing the same in reply. "Hey, Aytha, as you know."  
"So you moved school? In the last year too. It must be hard." Nime added with a concerned expression.  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
"If you ever need help, me and Jareth would be happy to--"  
"Woah. Wait. I can't help! I'm already helping Aezlith" Jareth sighed and folded his arms.  
"Aezlith?" The blonde girl questioned, looking between the other two as if waiting for an explanation. Both Nimevere and Jareth looked at each other in silent debate of whether or not to inform her or simply have her find out on her own. With a furrowed brow, Nimevere folded her arms and stared at the ginger haired male who let out a defeated sigh and looked to Aytha. "Well, you see--"  
"JAAAAARRREEEEETH!" Called out a bratty, nasal voice. The all too familiar voice causing Nimevere and Jareth to freeze up and slowly glance behind them to see the short, blonde female dashing towards them with her phone in the air like some sort of victory flag. "JARETH! GUESS WHAT!" She continued to yell out, pushing through a group of girls on her mad rush towards the trio. All the boy could do was stare at the oncoming embodiment of doom, also known as Aezlith, in silence. "Speaking of the devil..." The dark haired girl muttered and stood beside Aytha. After a moment of watching the bratty girl arguing with the people she had pushed through, she sauntered proudly over to the trio, with a smile. "Jara-baby. I have plans for you and I! This weekend. You and me and your favourite band." Aezlith grinned, showing her phone to the ginger haired boy proudly. As he looked over at the phone and skimmed the words on the screen, his eyes seemed to widen and light up. "Wh-what? The tauren chieftans?! Really?!" He asked in shock, staring at the now extremely proud looking Aezlith who smugly smiled back. "Of course! You and I. This weekend! You can go home on friday night and get a set of clothes to change. We'll be staying at my house on the friday evening and then my father will drive us to the next town over where we'll stay in a hotel for the evening after the concert and be picked up the next day." The bratty blonde continued, as smug as ever, as the other two girls watched silently. Nimevere staring in disbelief and slight annoyance whilst Aytha seemed baffled. "There's a shopping district near by with a top hair stylist and of course many different clothing outlets. We're going shopping before the show." She smiled and pulled her phone away, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. "You've not got to pay anything, either. Consider it my treat to my B.F.F!" The brat added as she stared up at Jareth who could only breathe and stare mindlessly at this point, unsure what to say. He wondered why she was doing this for him. He'd never done something anywhere near as generous for her, let alone tell her where he lived, yet she was going to pay for a concert and possibly a shopping trip. The silence was broken by Nimevere sighing and gesturing to the egotistical blonde girl. "And this is Aezlith." Aezlith glanced sideways to Nimevere and narrowed her eyes. "Oh. Nimevere. Have you an issue?" She blinked, smiling as innocently as she could. "Not at all. Just introducing you to Aytha." She shrugged in reply, staring Aezlith down. The two girls stared at eachother with narrowed eyes, Jareth still dumbfounded and Aytha silent, staring between the two. After a moment of glaring, Aezlith beamed a smile and shrugged. "I would've invited you too, Nime-poo, but I can't afford three people. I'm so sorry." Her voice with a condescending tone, only to receive a shrug from Nimevere before she replied "You mean that daddy can't afford it." with a neutral expression. Clearly this wasn't the reply Aezlith wanted as she narrowed her eyes to the dark haired girl and scowled. "I'll have you know that I--"  
"Aezlith!" Jareth interrupted, finally returning to reality "Why don't we go talk about this later? I've got to ask my mum and dad first..."  
"Oh, of course. Anyway. I'm going to go and brag to that bitch." She smirked and quickly walked off, texting rapidly on her phone as she did. Jareth turned back to the other two and forced a smile. "Well... that was... odd." He added with a shrug. Nimevere nodded and pursed her lips in thought before looking to Aytha. "So now you've met Aezlith."  
"Yeah..." Aytha nodded in reply and the three fell silent. Jareth was still shocked as to why he was invited along without having to pay anything. He knew that Aezlith was quite rich, but for her to offer such a thing was shocking to him. He wasn't sure whether to accept or not. Suddenly, the school bell rang out, interrupting Jareths train of thought. "Art next." Nime said with a smile towards Jareth who nodded in reply and then glanced to the new girl.

After the two helped Aytha to her lesson, they made their way to the art block and filed into the classroom. Jareth and Nimevere always went for the table in the far corner and so their art teacher allowed them to permanently sit there together. Considering the table was right next to all of the supplies they used, it was a perfect place to sit. Usually there would be two others at the same table with them, but they'd been absent for a while. Infact, since the new seating plan was came to action, he'd not seen them, nevermind known who was supposed to be there. Nimevere and Jareth took their seats as usual and talked amongst themselves as they waited for their teacher. "So, how far are you through coursework?" Jareth asked, looking to Nimvere who was already taking out her work and looking it over. "I've got a few more of these and then my final piece. Then we have the exam, of course." His dark haired friend replied, looking to him with a smile. "You look worried, we'll be fine, Jareth."  
"I hope you're right." The ginger boy sighed in response, clearly troubled. 

The door swung open and banged against the wall abruptly. "Sorry to keep you waiting~!" boomed a overly happy sounding voice, everyone turning to face the direction it came from to see their art teacher sauntering happily into the room with a huge folder tucked beneath her left arm. Her blue hair was tied in a messy updo, aside from the fringe which was as wild as ever. She smiled as she looked over the class. "Continue with your projects!" This was Kyoko Reedclaw. Many of the students tried to call her 'Ms Reedclaw' but she often insisted they called her by her first name, seeing as 'artists are all on the same level' or so she said. Jareth smiled as he watched her head to the front desk and place her folder down, instantly busying herself. "If you need any help! Call me over~! Don't be shy." She nodded, not looking up. Everyone soon settled down and got busy with their own work, including Nimevere. As he watched her painting, Jareth smiled. He loved watching Nime when she was painting and focused. You could tell just by watching her that she was passionate about her artwork and the ginger haired boy knew that. Often he found himself mesmerized by just watching her and distracted, too. His little day dream was interrupted as the door to the class opened with a slam against the wall and he glanced over, noticing a dark brown haired girl stood with Kyoko, talking with her for a moment. Jareth didn't think much of it as he watched the two discussing something between themselves, until he noticed the girl gesturing to his table, receiving a nod from Kyo and then walking over with a scowl. She was rather tall and tanned, freckles over her cheeks. "Can I help you?" She questioned with a glare towards the boy, who now panicked and glanced to Nime before shaking his head at the newer addition to the table. She wasn't so friendly and clearly didn't enjoy being stared at. Jareth looked down at his art and pretended to add to it for a moment, before looking up slyly, only to see two deep brown eyes staring straight into his own. The boy frowned and immediately looked down, breaking the gaze. Perhaps this was a sign that he should be focusing on his work, rather than his surroundings. He briefly looked to Nimevere for her reaction, realising she wasn't phased in the slightest. The room was silent as everyone focused onto their work, Jareth glanced at the tanned girl, getting a good look at her. Her brown hair was short and choppy, her eyes were large and she wore no makeup. He soon realised that this was Telrae'na Autumnflow, the daughter of the headmistress. She got away with everything usually because of that fact. He scowled and his gaze fell to the paper she was sketching on to see her drawing a beheaded lion and swiftly looked back to his own work, deeply disturbed. She'd probably get away with that creepy drawing too.

After a double lesson of watching the creepy girl and her disturbing drawings, the day seem to pass quite quickly and Jareth was soon at home. He unlocked the door and walked into the house, walking up the stairs and entering his bedroom. A few moments later he'd logged onto warcraft and was relaxing in one of the cities with his friend Lialen.

_[PartyLeader][Jarethian]: So you said you lived close to me... how close?_  
[Party][Lialen]: Quite close yeah.  
[PartyLeader][Jarethian]: Where?  
Lialen smirks.  
[PartyLeader][Jarethian]: :c You can't just smirk all the time? Why do you do that?  
Lialen smirks. 

Jareth frowned and slowly narrowed his eyes. Lialen always smirked when she held information from him and it really wound him up. He didn't know how to respond and even if he kept begging, all he got in return was a smirk. It was just him and Lialen online tonight, seeing as Nimevere had a family thing this evening. He eventually gave up on trying to pry the secrets from his online friend, she was odd anyway.

_[Party][Lialen]: So how was school? (:_  
[PartyLeader][Jarethian]: It was okay, you?  
[Infynyte] has come online  
[Party][Lialen]: It was good, yeah. 

'Infynte has come online'. For some reason that made the boy extremely happy.

_[PartyLeader][Jarethian]: Glad to hear. Listen, I'm gonna level my warlock...  
[Party][Lialen]: Yeah, sure. Have fun (: _

And with that Jareth quickly logged off and onto his warlock. He waited a few moments before sending a whisper to Infynyte, but before he had the chance, he was whispered first. The conversation was rather casual and the two spent time leveling together. As he leveled, all Jareth could do was think about the offer Aezlith gave him earlier. He really wanted to accept, but he'd have to ask his parents and everything first. He'd have to wait until his dad got back and then he could discuss it with him. It was pretty short notice considering that the concert was this weekend, but he wanted to go so badly. Hopefully he'd be able to. For now, he focused on helping. Just thinking about it, if he got to go to this concert, he'd be in the same room as Sig Nicious and that was just a wonderful thought in itself.


End file.
